riffipediafandomcom-20200214-history
The Obelisk
The Obelisk is an underground music news and reviews website launched by JJ Koczan on January 31st 2009. It has continued to be a mainly independent venture of Koczan's since its inception.The Obelisk "The Obelisk is Six Years Old Today" The Obelisk has become a widely used and respected website within the stoner rock scene. History The Obelisk launched on (or around) January 31st 2009 by JJ Koczan, who continues to run the website by himself to this day. The Obelisk began life as one of many news and reviews style blogs about underground music, but has since evolved into a larger entity. On December 21st 2009, less than a year into the website's existence, a podcast named audiObelisk was launched;The Obelisk "audiObelisk Transmission 001: The Best of 2009" a feature which continues to this day. As of January 19th 2015,44 editions have been releasedThe Obelisk "audiObelisk Transmission 044". On December 4th 2010The Obelisk Forums "Happy Birthday/Anniversary", very soon after the demise of StonerRock.comThe Obelisk "StonerRock.com Down for Good", The Obelisk Forums were launched. Over the last few months of 2011, Andy Beresky very publicly and acrimoniously left the band Black Pyramid with a series of posts on The Obelisk Forums.The Obelisk Forums "Black Pyramid is dead, long live Black Pyramid"The Obelisk "http://theobelisk.net/obelisk/2012/01/23/blackpyramidinterview-2/" In 2012, The Obelisk launched a 24 hour, online streaming radio service. Starting with a base collection of over 7,500 songs, a number which continues to grow regularly. The Obelisk Radio "Welcome To The Obelisk Radio" The website has, over time, become a well respected source of news for the wider stoner rock scene. The Obelisk's year end lists, of both KozcanThe Obelisk "The Obelisk Presents: The Top 30 of 2014" and The Obelisk audience'sThe Obelisk "The Top 20 of 2014 Readers Poll — RESULTS!" favourite releases of the year, have become an annual tradition. As of 20th January 2016, The Obelisk has posted over 7000 times.The Obelisk This is the 7,000th Post on The Obelisk, Accessed 20th January On 20 January 2016, Koczan would announce his first curated event known as The Obelisk All-Dayer which occurred on 20 August 2016 and featured eight bands. On 26 March 2018, The Obelisk would achieve their 10,000th post.The ObeliskAccessed 8 July 2018 Throughout December 2019 up until 8 January 2020 The Obelisk would host a fan poll for the best album of the 2010s, in similar fashion to when the site hosts their "album of the year" poll. Notably Clutch, Yob and All Them Witches all secured two spots in the top twenty, while Elder was voted in fourth, third and second place. Overall The Sciences by Sleep would be voted as album of the decade with 295 points, beating second place by nearly fifty points.The Obelisk Year-End Poll The Obelisk hosts a year-end poll every year for fans of the website to select their album of the year, often by a points bracket based on top picks. Along with the year-end poll, Koczan also shares his own top list for the year along with reviews and further reflective insights. *2009 (JJ's Pick): The Great Cessation by YobThe Obelisk *2009 (JJ's Pick, first half of 2009): Nuevo Orden de la Libertad by Los NatasThe Obelisk *2010 (Readers Poll): Eve by UfomammutThe Obelisk *2010 (JJ's Pick): A.D. by SolaceThe ObeliskThe Obelisk *2010 (JJ's Pick, first half of 2010): II by AsteroidThe ObeliskThe Obelisk *2011 (Readers Poll): Hisingen Blues by GraveyardThe Obelisk *2011 (JJ's Pick): Atma by YobThe Obelisk *2011 (JJ's Pick, first half of 2011): Salvador by Lo-PanThe Obelisk *2012 (Readers Poll): Advaitic Songs by OmThe Obelisk *2012 (JJ's Pick): She Said by Colour HazeThe ObeliskThe Obelisk *2012 (JJ's Pick, first half of 2012): Lillie: F-65 by Saint VitusThe Obelisk *2013 (Readers Poll): Earth Rocker by ClutchThe Obelisk *2013 (JJ's Pick): Earth Rocker by ClutchThe Obelisk *2013 (JJ's Pick, first half of 2013): Earth Rocker by ClutchThe Obelisk *2013 (Short Release): The Machine/Sungrazer by The Machine & SungrazerThe Obelisk *2014 (Readers Poll): Clearing The Path To Ascend by YobThe Obelisk *2014 (JJ's Pick): Clearing The Path To Ascend by YobThe Obelisk *2014 (JJ's Pick, first half of 2014): The Conjuring by Wo FatThe Obelisk *2014 (Short Release): The Clarity by SleepThe Obelisk *2014 (Debut Album): Samsara by The WellThe Obelisk *2015 (Readers Poll): Lore by ElderThe Obelisk *2015 (JJ's Pick): Lore by ElderThe Obelisk *2015 (JJ's Pick, first half of 2015): Middle of Nowhere, Center of Everywhere by Acid KingThe Obelisk *2015 (Short Release): Foehammer EP by FoehammerThe Obelisk *2015 (Debut Album): Brothers of The Sonic Cloth by Brothers of The Sonic ClothThe Obelisk *2015 (Song of The Year): Lore by ElderThe Obelisk *2016 (Readers Poll): Midnight Cometh by Wo FatThe Obelisk *2016 (JJ's Pick): For This We Fought The Battle of Ages by SubRosaThe Obelisk *2016: (Short Release): Chaos County by ScissorfightThe Obelisk *2016: (Debut Album): Orion by King BuffaloThe Obelisk *2017 (Readers Poll): Reflections of a Floating World by ElderThe Obelisk *2017 (JJ's Pick): Sleeping Through The War by All Them WitchesThe Obelisk *2017 (Short Album): In Tensions by Lo-PanThe Obelisk *2017 (Debut Album): Abominable by Telekinetic YetiThe Obelisk *2017 (Song of The Year): Mirror Reaper by Bell WitchThe Obelisk *2018 (Readers Poll): The Sciences by SleepThe Obelisk *2018 (JJ's Pick): The Sciences by SleepThe Obelisk *2018 (Short Album): Totems by Slomatics & Mammoth Weed Wizard BastardThe Obelisk *2019 (Readers Poll): No Comfort by MonolordThe Obelisk *2019 (JJ's Pick): No Comfort by MonolordThe Obelisk *2019 (Short Album): Astral Fires by Geezer *2019 (Debut Album): Woodland Rites by Green Lung *2019 (Song of The Year): *2010s (Readers Poll): The Sciences by SleepThe Obelisk *2010s (JJ's Pick): Lore by ElderThe Obelisk *2010s (Song of the Decade): Marrow by YobThe Obelisk External Links *The Obelisk Website *The Obelisk Radio *The Obelisk Forum *Twitter References Category:Website Category:The Obelisk Category:Massachusetts Category:USA Category:2009